


Fireworks

by alyjude_sideburns



Series: Everything's Jake Series [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fourth of July, Holidays, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ellison-Sandburg-Porter family celebrate the Fourth of July</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Jake Universe. This follows "The Bestest, Most Perfectedness Vally Times Card Ever"

 

**Fireworks by Alyjude**

 

 **Sunday, July 1, 2001**  
  
"twizzlers. no, twisters. wait, spark-leees."  
  
"Sparklers."  
  
"spark-lers. must have sparklers. lots of sparklers. _tons_ of sparklers."  
  
"Nothing else? Just sparklers?"  
  
Jake tapped a finger on his chin as he looked up at the blue sky over Cascade, squinting in thought, then shook his wild curls and said, "no, must have _everything_!"  
  
"Oh-ho, now it's _everything_? What constitutes _everything_?" Blair asked, a wide smile on his face as he gazed down at Jake.  
  
"um... don't know--what _is_ everything?"  
  
"Well, in about two minutes, Jim will be here and seven minutes after that, we'll be standing in front of the Cascade Police Department-sponsored fireworks stand and you'll find out."  
  
Jake slipped a small hand into Blair's larger one and peeked around him to look with longing down the street. "he's not heeeeere yet, daddy." "Be patient, Grasshopper. Jim is _never_ late."  
  
Jake giggled and hopped up and down on first one foot, then the other as he made little chirping sounds, his version of grasshopper talk.  
  
"Hey, look who's coming, Hoss."  
  
Jake peeked again and immediately gave up all pretense of being a grasshopper in favor of being an excited four-year old boy... who'd just spotted his other daddy.  
  
"poppy! poppy!"  
  
"None other, Jake. See? What did I tell you? Always right on time. Not even running errands can keep poppy from his appointed rounds."  
  
The black four-door F-250 came to a stop at the curb in front of the Anjasmayo and smiling, Jim leaned over and said, "Anyone need a ride to the fireworks stand?"  
  
Hand in the air, waving madly, Jake exclaimed, "i do! i do!"  
  
"Well hop in, buddy and this taxi is on its way!"  
  
Blair opened the back passenger door, watched with delight as Jake scrambled up and into the truck, then clambered over and into his built-in car seat. In spite of happy and excited fingers, the boy managed to buckle himself in and, smiling proudly, announced, "to the fireworks and the sparkleeees!"  
  
*****  
  
Jake gazed with fascination at the pictures that adorned the make-shift stand.  His eyes widened at the array of samples behind the mesh screen and the huge boxes of _assortments_ , as his poppy had called them.  
  
"how... how do i... how do we know what to pick, daddy?"  
  
"Oh, that's simple. We pick the biggest and the bestest, right?"  
  
"the bestest!" Jake yelled as he ran to the other end of the stand and started to look in earnest at the many boxes. His eyes strained to read words, to make the letters mean something and, frowning, he turned to Blair and asked, "picc...picca-l-o pete? what's that?"  
  
"Only one of the best, Jake. And it whistles too."  
  
Jake looked from Blair to Jim and announced with great conviction, "well then, we must have picc...alo petes! _tons_ of 'em."  
  
"And fountains, and snakes and...."  
  
"Down Blair, down," Jim said, laughing. "The King's Collection seems to have everything we could possibly need, so I say we buy it and get to Swenson's."  
  
"Spoil sport. And does it have whistlers? And spirals? And what about showers?"  
  
At every question, Jake had been nodding his agreement as both he and Blair looked at Jim.  
  
Jim's laughter finally drowned out Blair's stream of questions.   Jake tugged at Blair's shirt and asked, "what's a shower? i don't want a shower on wednesday and _no_ snakes!"  
  
Blair lifted him up and smiling, said, "Believe me, you'll want _these_ snakes, Jake. And showers are fireworks that come in a cone, you light 'em up and they shoot up a shower of shimmering lights. They are _way_ cool!"  
  
Jake turned his head to gaze up imploringly at Jim. "poppy? showers? snakes? must have them!"  
  
"Trust me, guys, this box has it all and plenty of everything. Now you gonna let me do this? There's a hot fudge banana sundae with my name on it, just waiting for me at Swenson's."  
  
Blair looked questioningly at Jake who promptly shrugged, hands out in a gesture that said, _up to you, daddy_. Blair looked up at Jim and said, "Buy away, man, but remember, if this box doesn't satisfy everyone, it'll be on _your_ shoulders."  
  
Jim sighed, rolled his eyes and walked up to an open window. "King's Collection, please."  
  
The young man on the opposite side smiled and surprised Jim when he said, "Detective Ellison?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
Before he could say more, the teenager said, "I'm Phillip Barrister, Detective Don Barrister's son."  
  
"My God. The last time I saw you... hell, you were--"  
  
"I know, sir, I know. I was about ten. I've been living with my mother in Missouri. I just came back to Cascade a few weeks ago. I'll be attending Rainier in the fall. And sir? If I were you, I'd get the All American Special. It's more expensive, but believe me, it's worth it. _And_ there are five more boxes of sparklers and, speaking as an expert, Jake there will be very satisfied."  
  
Jim shook his head and when a small hand on his arm made it obvious that Jake had overheard; he turned to the boy to see him nodding sagely.  
  
"i think he's right, poppy. i be very satisfied. gar-en-teeeeeed!"  
  
"Uh, Phillip, this is my son, Jake, the about to be satisfied owner of the All American Special. Holding him is my partner, Detective Sandburg, who, judging by the gleam in his eye, will also be _very_ satisfied. Wrap it up, Phillip."  
  
"yippee!" Jake announced to the world.  
  
Jim and Phillip talked a bit more, with Phillip assuring Jim that his father was very happy in his retirement. Before saying their good-byes, Jim promised to drop in at the pub his friend now owned and then, with a wave, the Ellison-Sandburg-Porter men headed to Swenson's.  
  
*****  
  
Jacob Michael Porter was busy scooping the remnants of his sundae out from the bottom of the small glass dish, as Jim inspected their impressive new purchase, which Jake had insisted they bring into the restaurant with them. Blair watched Jim scrutinize the package, but there was no smile of appreciation on Blair's face.  
  
Blair  frowned as he watched Jim.  He tried to analyze the nugget of worry he felt at the fireworks stand.  The germ of fear that had popped up when Jim had failed to mention that Jake was _their_ son; or that _they_ were a couple.  
  
*****  
  
All three _men_ sat on the living room floor and inspected the contents of the large box of fireworks. Jim sat cross-legged, Jake in his lap, and together they held up each item so that Blair could read its description from the pamphlet that came enclosed with their selections. The more Blair described, the bigger Jake's eyes got.  
  
"tell me again."  
  
Both men knew what Jake was asking. With a patient grin, Jim did the honors.  
  
"Well, we're all going to meet at Bayside Park around four and--"  
  
"who's everyone?"  
  
"Simon," Blair jumped in, "Megan and Brian, Daryl of course, Joel, Cherry and her parents, Corky, Jim, you, a whole bunch of firemen and cops, a few people from the building and that's it."  
  
"you left out _sum_ body, daddy. shame on you."  
  
Eyes wide with innocence, Blair said, puzzled, "Why, Jake, who did I leave out?"  
  
In answer, Jake cupped his mouth with his right hand and whispered into Jim's ear.  
  
"Why, Jake, I do believe you're right. He _did_ leave that person out. What shall we do?"  
  
"i don't go if he doesn't. no matter _how_ many sparkleeeeees you bought!"  
  
"Come to think of it, Jake, neither will I!" Jim announced.  
  
Jake then wagged a finger at Blair and admonished, "you left out ... _you_!"  
  
"No, no, not possible. However could I do that? Let me do this again...." Blair then started counting on his fingers.  "Simon is one, Joel is two, Daryl is three, Megan and Brian are four and five, Corky would be six, Cherry and her folks would be seven, eight, and nine, you, Jake, would be ten, Jim would be eleven, and we're not sure how many from the building will actually be there and then--"  
  
"and then _YOU_!"  
  
"So I'd be twelve, right?" Blair asked Jake.  
  
"Twelve, Sandburg? Yeah, that's about right for you, especially with those showers of yours," Jim said with a wicked sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Jake, my love-- _duck_."  
  
Jake ducked and Blair promptly hit Jim with a pillow from the couch. Jim retaliated and the war was on.  Within minutes, all three were rolling on the floor, laughing and throwing pillows.  
  
*****  
  
"so then what?"  
  
Jake sat in Blair's lap now, all three men still on the floor, tuckered out and resting after their small war of the pillows. Jim was stretched out beside them, lying on his back, hands behind his head as he listened.  
  
"Well, Jim will scout ahead and find us..."  
  
"the bestest...."  
  
"Yep," Blair said with a smile aimed at Jim, "the bestest spot for our picnic. We'll set up, chow down on...."  
  
"fried chicken, tater salad with bacon, corn pudding, cruuuu-ton salad with tons of blue cheesy dressing, ice tea and juice and strawberry... truffle!"  
  
Jim reached out one lazy hand and tugged at Jake's shorts, saying, "Trifle, young sir. Strawberry trifle. The bestest dessert in the world for the Fourth of...."  
  
"juuuuuly!"  
  
"Absolutely, Hoss," Blair added.  
  
"then what, daddy?"  
  
"Well, as soon as it gets dark, we'll have a great time watching our own fireworks, taking turns setting them off while you, Cherry and Corky stand by with your sparklers. When the last fountain is done, we'll settle down on our blankets and chairs...."  
  
"and then?"  
  
"And then the...."  
  
Jake's head rolled up so he could see Blair upside down and he grinned and finished, "fireworks in the sky!"  
  
"You know, Chief, I've yet to figure out why Jake insists on hearing this over and over again, when he knows it like the back of his hand," Jim teased.  
  
Jake promptly lifted his hand and scrutinized the back of it. Both men laughed.  
  
"fireworks gonna be beee-u-ti-ful?"  
  
"Totally, Jake. And the finale will take your breath away," Blair told him.  
  
Jake's turned his head so he could see Jim, who immediately confirmed the information. "Spectacular, Jake. Totally awesome."  
  
"i'll go then," he responded with a smug grin.  
  
"Well, thank God," Jim and Blair said together, with a laugh.  
  
*****  
  
"did you know that cherry is going swumming at the bay park? cherry knows _how_ to swum."  
  
Jake was kneeling on the bench at the kitchen table, his head down while he helped sort green beans. But Blair didn't miss the tone of the question. Nor did Jim, who was giving the chicken a quick grilling for the cold chicken nicoise salad planned for dinner.  
  
"Uh-huh, well, there _is_ a wading pool at the park, Jake."  
  
"she knows _how_ to swum."  
  
Blair took the pile of _good_ green beans and carried them to the counter where he dropped them into the now boiling water. As he let them cook, he said, "Um, Jim? Do you get the feeling that Jake... wants something?"  
  
"No, do you?" Jim asked as he took the chicken off the grill pan and placed it on a paper towel-covered plate.  
  
"Well, I have this niggling little feeling...."  
  
Jake covered his face with both hands and groaned dramatically.  
  
"Well, Chief, I trust your intuition, so if you say he wants something... um, maybe a car? Although I'd have to say he's a might young yet. Oh, I know, he wants...."  
  
"pop-eeeeee," Jake said with impatience.  
  
"...to learn to swim, maybe?"  
  
"You think, Jim?"  
  
"Just guessing here, but it's a distinct possibility."  
  
"So, Jim, man, do you know how to swim?"  
  
"Nope. You?"  
  
"'Fraid not. Guess yon Jake there is fresh out of luck."  
  
"da-deeeeee," Jake whined with ever greater impatience.  
  
Blair ignored the whine and with a grin hidden from Jake's view, he dumped the blanched beans into a colander, then into an ice water bath. As he turned, he found Jake standing in front of him, hands on hips, and glaring up at him. Jake then waggled a finger at him and accused, "you do _too_ know how to swum. and you must teach me-- _now_!"  
  
"Now, Jake? Right _now_?"  
  
Jim put a hand on top of Jake's head and swiveled it so that the boy had to look at him.  
  
"Maybe the koi pond? Just throw you in, see how it goes? Then you and your fishies...."  
  
"pop-eeeeeee!"  
  
"No? Not the pond?"  
  
"must learn to swum, daddy, must. you already tolt me how to hold my breath and i can, for a really, reeeeely long time, i can swum, i know i can! please, pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
  
"Chief, I think Jake has inherited _your_ pout."  
  
"Noticed that. He does it well, don't you think?"  
  
"Added a few finer points to it... and yeah, actually, his pout is _better_ than yours."  
  
Jake rolled his eyes and waited....  
  
Blair squatted down and pulled the anxious boy to him.  
  
"Tell you what, Jake. Tomorrow, after work, Jim and I'll pick you up at Maggie's and we'll head over to Belmont Plaza Pool, okay? We'll start the lessons tomorrow. What say you?"  
  
"yippppppppeeeee!" Jake planted a wet kiss on Blair's cheek and as he danced out of the kitchen, he chanted, "i'm gonna swum, i'm gonna swum, i'm gonna swum!"  
  
*****  
  
"So is Naomi going to make it for the Fourth?"  
  
Blair put the phone down and frowning, turned to Jim. "No, she isn't. Her friend isn't doing well at all. The surgery was a success, but Julie's not healing as fast as hoped, so Mom is staying another week."  
  
Jim rolled over and wrapped his arms around Blair as he said with a half smile, "Simon won't be happy."  
  
Blair turned in Jim's arms and propped himself up on the chest below. "Ah, ha! So you've noticed too?"  
  
I'd have to be blind not to; and I'm most certainly _not_. He's smitten, Chief."  
  
"I know. Oddly enough, I think she is too. I mean, since moving into the loft, well, let's face it, she's only been gone twice. Once in February and now because of Julie's surgery."  
  
Jim stroked a hand over the bare back and down to rest on Blair's right ass cheek. Also bare.  
  
"Yeah, but let's face it, a lot of that is having a grandson. She just doesn't want to miss anything."  
  
"Oh, sure, but I think some of it is this friendship that's popped up between her and Simon. Who knew they'd have so much in common?"  
  
"Not Simon, that's for sure."  
  
*****  
  
 **Monday, July 2, 2001**  
  
Jim checked the clock, then the bedroom door. Closed. He grinned, rolled over and consequently onto his partner, who was conveniently on his stomach. Fate was a wonderful thing.  
  
He let his morning hard-on slide against the round flesh of Blair's very nice ass as he kissed the warm neck that was perfectly positioned next to his mouth. Logistics was also a wonderful thing.  
  
"Mm, 'im?"  
  
"I should hope so," he whispered.  
  
"Time?"  
  
"Early."  
  
"Jake?"  
  
"Quiet; asleep."  
  
"Well then... bring it on, Stud."  
  
"Such an invite. How could I possibly turn that down?"  
  
"Turn it up, _now_."  
  
Jim nibbled at Blair's ear lobe, then as the younger man groaned, he murmured, "Such a demanding slut."  
  
For an answer, Blair lifted his hips, inviting Jim's dick to slide into his crevice. The feeling sent tremors through both men.  
  
"How, after _how_ many months?" Jim asked.  
  
"Eight.  Eight months."  
  
"How, after eight months, can it still be so good--so _new_? How can every time be like the first?"  
  
"You're old and have a really bad memory?" Blair teased.  
  
Jim licked a path from his neck to the end of Blair's shoulder, then yanked on a curl. "I give you romance, a loving tribute and you accuse me of being _old_? Let's just see _how_ old...."  
  
"Aw, god, Jim...."  
  
Jim's hand fumbled in the drawer next to the bed, uncapped the lube, let some squirt onto his hand, then applied it where it would do the most good. He lifted Blair's hips even higher as he bit down on the soft skin below Blair's ear. A groan and a thrust greeted his move and, with little preamble, he slid his dick halfway in, then stopped and held.  
  
"Aw, man, don't do this... don't torture me."  
  
"Am I old, Sandburg?" he whispered into a mass of living hair.  
  
"Old? You? Never!"  
  
Jim held Blair down; refusing to allow him to push back. His own body was rebelling against the punishment of holding still, of _not_ pounding into Blair, but this was too much fun.  
  
"And it's _always_ like the first time because?"  
  
"Jim, I'm dying here...."  
  
"Because," Jim said louder, more demandingly as he nudged further inside Blair's body.  
  
Fingers gripped the pillows as Blair tried again to push back but Jim held strong.  
  
"Because, because... you're such a fine lover?"  
  
Smiling in triumph, Jim brought his mouth back to Blair's ear and said, "Ya think, Darwin?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, yeah, I think. I _know_. Now god damn it-- _do_ something!"  
  
"Your wish, Sandburg. Your wish."  
  
And Jim did. He pushed in, then pulled out almost completely before plunging in again, and this time, allowed Blair to join in the rhythm. Moments later, they were both moving, groaning; sweat clinging to their skin, Blair's hair plastered to his back.  
  
Jim sped up his thrusts, pounding hard, spurred on as Blair pushed up just as strongly. He knew that the feel of the sheet below Blair had to hurt, but also knew the pain was a pleasurable thing.  At that moment, he _needed_ to have his fingers around Blair's dick when he came, needed to feel the pulsing _aliveness_ of the man.  
  
Timing his thrusts with his hand movement, Jim worked it so that he and Blair would come together. In the sound of flesh sliding against flesh, the delicious moans, the heat of Blair's orgasm spilling over Jim's hand, and his own, filling Blair....  
  
*****  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Morning."  
  
They both chuckled, then Jim started to shift, to move and Blair said, "Don't. Stay just like this."  
  
"Weight."  
  
"Stay."  
  
Jim stayed, his body covering Blair's, his hands on top of Blair's, his face buried in the crook of Blair's neck.  
  
*****  
  
"don't forget swumming tonight. my first lesson!"  
  
"Jake, would Jim and I forget that?"  
  
"better not! what time, what time?" Jake was jumping up and down in Maggie's living room, Puddles, Maggie's dog, jumping in tandem.  
  
"Same as usual, maybe a bit earlier, if we can. Now kiss and we're off."  
  
Jake gave a butterfly kiss to Blair and an eskimo kiss to Jim, then with orders to take Puddles outside, he waved and ran for the back door.  
  
"You've got your hands full today, Mags."  
  
"Apparently, Blair. But we'll be pretty busy so don't worry."  
  
"Worry? Us? Nah, never."  
  
Maggie caught Jim's expression and grinned. "Right. No worries for you two. Get to work, I'll have him ready for you at the usual time."  
  
"Or earlier," Jim added with a grin.  
  
"Or earlier."  
  
*****  
  
Mondays tended to be quiet for Major Crime and usually provided the perfect opportunity for catching up on paperwork. This Monday proved no different. As Blair typed, Jim typed. And across from them, Joel typed. And next to him, Henri typed. Rafe was the only one _not_ typing; he was filing. Megan was lucky; she was in court. Monday was also popular day for court appearances.  
  
"Ah, Monday. The quiet broken only by steady fingers tapping on keyboards." Captain Simon Banks glanced over at Henri and added, "Some slower than others. And I'm betting on a bevy of truly imaginative reports on my desk by the end of shift; _right_ gentlemen?"  
  
No one missed the fact that the question and the glare were directed at the team of Ellison and Sandburg.  Blair waved his hand dismissively, never even looking up from his computer screen.  Jim kicked him under the desk.  
  
"Detective Sandburg, were you addressing me? Your captain?"  
  
"No sir, I was... swatting at a gnat, sir."  
  
A smothered guffaw from behind Simon did not go unnoticed. Simon leaned over Blair's desk and with both hands braced on the wooden top, he said cheerfully (much as a spider might speak to a fly), "I'm _sure_ you'll have a brilliant explanation for the arrest of Lewis and Collins on Friday? For the _how's_ of regarding the evidence-gathering skills of Ellison and Sandburg? _Right_ , gentlemen?"  
  
"Oh, right, sir. Absolutely. And it was simple, really. Jim just--"  
  
"In writing, Sandburg. In writing." Simon straightened, patted his jacket pocket, found his keys and headed for his office. At the last minute, he turned around to Jim and said, "You _are_ making your famous corn pudding for Wednesday, correct?"  
  
The laughter in the bullpen could be heard all the way down the corridor.  
  
*****  
  
"Well that was fun."  
  
"Aw, come on, Chief. You needed the exercise."  
  
Blair shot Jim a withering look and snarled, "And why was I _alone_ in running down Martin? How is it that you managed to escape not only clean, but with breath left over?"  
  
"Um, because... I took the truck?"  
  
"Schmuck."  
  
"Schmuck maybe, but a smart schmuck."  
  
Blair tried to brush some of the caked mud from his jeans, but all he succeeded in doing was creating a dust storm. Which caused Jim to sneeze. Blair, grinning, brushed some more--harder.  
  
"You are in so much trouble, Sandburg."  
  
"Yadda, yadda. At least with this bust, I can be honest in writing the report. No obfuscations this time. Just plain old-fashioned detective work brought Martin down--and my incredibly fine tackle."  
  
"Blair, _luck_ brought Martin down. _And_ the fact that you tripped on a tree root and flew three feet to smash into the man."  
  
"I _jumped_ over the root, Jim. And it wasn't luck that brought us to McMillan's for lunch."  
  
"Oh really? So if not luck, what then?"  
  
"Intuition. I just _knew_ that if we ate at McMillan's, something would happen."  
  
Jim looked over at Blair who was staring up at him, that smug grin on his face.  Jim found himself wishing that they _weren't_ surrounded by cops, in the middle of Exeter Avenue, during rush hour. He knew several truly wicked ways of wiping smug looks from Blair's face.    
  
"Listen, Deacon Jones--"  
  
"God, you're dating yourself, Jim."  
  
"Listen, _smartass_ , we still have a report to write, I have a partner to clean up and we have a son to take for his first swimming lesson. You wanna stop jabbering and get a move on?"  
  
Blair started for the truck, muttering under his breath and Jim grinned. It seemed Blair's plans included _jabbering_ Jim--soon.  
  
*****  
  
"Where's your X-Men backpack, Jake?"  
  
"oops!" Jake made a 180 and dashed back through the living room, into the hall, then into his own room.  Whereupon Jim heard a delighted _whoop_ , then the thundering herd of one returned to his side; the black backpack held aloft.  
  
"found it, poppy!"  
  
"Good thing, it has your swim trunks in it. Let's hit the road, Hoss. Daddy and swimming lessons await outside."  
  
Minutes later, Jake was happily buckled in and chattering about his _swumming_ lesson as Blair pulled the metallic blue Volvo C70 convertible away from the curb.  
  
They had succeeded in picking Jake up early, as promised, only to discover that somehow Jake's backpack had been left at home that morning. With a groan from Jake, Blair had headed _back_ to the Anjasmayo. But now, finally, they were on their way.  
  
Jake filled the drive to Belmont Plaza Pool with questions.  Questions about holding his breath and how he could already hold it in the bathtub for _way many minutes_ and that he could hold his breath for as long as a polar bear at least, maybe as long as a whale and he didn't even have a blow hole. Then he moved on to questions about the depth of the pool and how no way would he start out in the shallow end.  
  
It seemed that Cherry had told him the shallow end was for sissies, and as he informed Jim and Blair, he was _ab-so-lut-leeee_ no sissy.  Whereupon he received a lecture about the shallow end, and how it would be quite some time before he might be ready for the deep end.    _And_ how there were no sissies.  
  
Jake pouted for exactly fifteen seconds; the pout ending the moment they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
Backpack fitted snugly to his shoulders, Jake preceded Blair and Jim into the pool; proudly telling anyone who asked that he was there for his first _swumming_ lesson. A hand on his head propelled him in the direction of the locker rooms and, nodding happily, he finally allowed himself to be led.  
  
*****  
  
"wait , wait, i havta take a _shower_? _before_ i swum?"  
  
"Fraid so, Jake." Blair held out his hand and Jake handed over his backpack, which now held his clothes.  
  
"why can't i take my x-men pack with me, daddy?"  
  
"It goes in here," and Blair pointed out the locker. "See? The only thing you take on deck is your towel, your float and us. Oh, and you can wear your flip-flops."  
  
Blair stuffed the backpack inside the locker where it rested alongside their street clothes. Blair closed and locked it.  Holding the key out to Jake, he asked, "You wanna keep this for us, Jake?"  
  
Eyes wide and clearly saying, _yes, yes_ , Jake put out his hand and grinning, Blair bent down and quickly pinned it to Jake's bright green and orange trunks.  
  
"wow, kewl!"  
  
"Okay, looks like Jim's ready, I'm ready, and _you've_ been ready since six this morning. Let's get wet and head to the pool."  
  
Flip-flops flopping, Jake marched to the shower and waited expectantly. Jim mimicked his march, joined him, then reached up and turned on the shower while Blair took the one on Jim's left.  
  
"anybudy but me think getting wet _before_ swumming is silly?"  
  
Chuckling, Jim spritzed water from his fingers into Jake's face, forcing the boy to retaliate in kind.  
  
"Okay, children, the pool beckons."  
  
Jim saluted Blair, as did Jake, and both followed him out onto the deck.  
  
"daddy, why is it called a deck?"  
  
Blair froze. Turned, then turned his stricken gaze at Jim, who mouthed, _damn_.  
  
Thinking fast and spotting one of the pool's several lifeguards, Blair said, "Um, Jake? See that nice man in red trunks?" At Jake's nod, Blair suggested, "Why don't you ask him? He's called a Lifeguard and he knows all about _decks_ and saving the lives of swimmers."  
  
Naturally Jake started to run to the lifeguard, but was quickly pulled back by Blair.  
  
"Uh, pardner? NO running on deck-- _ever_. It's a rule and a good one. The deck is slippery and you could hurt yourself or someone else. Okay?"  
  
The concept of no running seemed to freeze Jake in his tracks, until he looked around and found absolutely nobody running. Not even the other children. He frowned but nodded his acceptance of the rule.  
  
"never run on deck. i can do that. _will_ do that."  
  
Then he walked sedately, sort of, to the tall, tan, blond lifeguard. Who didn't have the foggiest idea why the _deck_ was called a deck.  
  
*****  
  
Disappointment written all over his face, Jake returned to his parents. Shaking his head sorrowfully, he said, "he didn't _know_ , daddy. how can he save my life if he doesn't even _know_?"  
  
Jim gave Blair his patented _'fix this'_ look, which left Blair struggling to dredge up the answer from his cluttered mind. While he thought, Jim knelt before Jake and said reassuringly, "He needs First Aid and Water Safety in order to know how to save lives, but I don't think he has to know why this," he indicated the cement they were standing on, "is called a deck. But I'm betting Daddy knows." He glanced up at Blair, a twinkle in his eye as he said, "Right, Chief?"  
  
Flipping Jim off was Blair's preferred answer, but unfortunately Jake had turned around and now stood with upraised face, favoring Blair with a shining expression of hope and expectance. Promising himself mentally to _get_ Jim later, Blair took a deep breath and started in....  
  
"Um, well, Jake, see, the flooring on a ship is called a deck, based on the Dutch word _dekke_ spelled, d-e-k-k-e, which meant _covering_. _Dekke_ is actually two words, _dek_ or roof and _ecken_ to cover. See? The _roof cover_ is what separated you from being _in_ the ship, versus on _top_ and walking around.  
  
"Since this flat surface," Blair indicated the cement, watching as Jake's round blue eyes followed his hand, "surrounds the water, in this case, a pool, well, you can see why we've adopted the word _deck_. And just like on a boat, you can jump off the _deck_ and into the water." Blair sighed heavily as he finished and flashed Jake a bright smile... then waited.  
  
Jake nodded sagely, then asked, "so i can't run on the deck of a ship either? or maggie's deck?"  
  
Jim looked skyward, in this case seeing only the high ceiling of the indoor swimming pool, and started whistling.  
  
"Um, no, Jake, it's not quite the same. Now turn around and look at the _deck_ we're standing on. How is it different from Maggie's?"  
  
Jake did as he was told while Blair pinched Jim, then Jake turned back and said, "it's alllllll wet."  
  
"Right, this deck is wet. Kids jumping into the water, getting in and out, walking wet. And this material is very slippery, like our walkway in the winter. And if something is slippery...."  
  
"and you run, you're gonna faaaaall!"  
  
Smiling proudly, Blair nodded. "Yep. Exactly. Now on a boat, we wear special shoes, called _deck_ shoes...."  
  
"can i go swumming now, daddy?"  
  
"Yeah, _daddy_ , can we go _swumming_ now?" Jim chimed in for emphasis.  
  
Blair, just warming up to his dissertation on the subject of deck shoes, snorted, then with a grin, relented.  
  
The building held two pools, one Olympic sized, the other a much smaller and shallower version that was adjacent but separated by two diving boards and one diving platform that climbed high into the air. As the three walked toward the smaller pool, Jake's eyes followed the huge diving tower up, eyes growing rounder with each level.  
  
"daddy?"  
  
"That's a diving platform, Jake. Here at the pool they hold competitions called _swim meets_ and _diving meets_. Kids from about five on up compete, usually by joining clubs or teams. Belmont Plaza is host to the Cascade Dolphins, our own swimming and diving team."  
  
The gleam that immediately sparkled in Jake's eyes told both Jim and Blair that somehow, at some point, they were going to be buying swim suits, towels and caps, all imprinted with the name; Cascade Dolphins.  
  
"i'm gonna be a swummer. i am."  
  
Smiling, they guided him to a long empty bench a few feet from the pool. Jim set the towels down while Blair pulled the round bright yellow floater out of the plastic carryall they'd brought on deck. Blair sat on the bench and the moment Jim sat down beside him, Blair handed over the floater, a wicked gleam in his eye.  
  
"Here you go, Jim. Start blowing."  
  
Jim crossed his eyes at Blair, then started blowing. Meanwhile, Jake crawled onto Blair's lap and watched his floater take shape as air was blown into it. When it was full and capped, Jim held it out proudly, announcing, "Ta-da!"  
  
Slipping Jake's flip-flops off his wiggling feet, Blair quipped, "Gee, Jim, you're just so magnificent, so much hot air and finally a place to--"  
  
"Sandburg...," Jim warned, his lips twitching.  
  
"So Jake," Blair said, completely ignoring Jim. "You ready to go in?"  
  
"yup! let's do it!"  
  
All three stood and with floater in hand, they walked to the stairs. Jim went in first, while Blair and Jake stood on the first step.  
  
"Okay, Hoss, this is how it goes down. I'm gonna carry you in and you and I are going to have some fun.  You're going to show me how long you can hold your breath, then we'll put the floater on and you can take it from there. Okay?"  
  
"'kay! up please."  
  
Chuckling, Blair lifted him and, after settling him on his hip, he stepped all the way down and into the pool. The water was a comfortable 75 degrees and, fortunately, the smaller pool had only a few older children playing and swimming as well as a couple of adults. Blair started toward Jim, who'd walked into the area of the pool that measured about three and a half feet in depth. He'd bent at the knees and had already ducked his head under water, then popped up, swiped the water from his face, and now watched Blair and Jake.  
  
As Blair waded over, his hand gently splashing Jake, Jim realized that he'd never seen Blair swimming. Hell, he'd never even seen him in swim trunks. And man, what he'd been missing. The guy looked good enough to eat, which Jim felt he should probably do later. With his hair tied back and the navy blue board shorts with the white stripes down the side, shorts that hugged his hips, fitting so nicely over....  
  
Jim decided to concentrate on Jake and his first _swumming_ lesson.  
  
"Okay, Jake, we're going to take a few practice holds first, then we'll do the real thing. Now this water isn't like at home, it's chlorinated--"  
  
"klornated?"  
  
"Um, it has chemicals in it to protect you because there are so many people in the water. Chlorine keeps the water clean and safe."  
  
"like mr.bubbly?"  
  
"Um, kind of. Okay, you ready for your first deep breath?" At a nod, Blair said, "Right then, on three, we both hold."  
  
"long as i can?"  
  
"Long as you can. One, two, three...."  
  
Both took deep breaths and Jake's cheeks ballooned as he held. Several seconds later, his air rushed out and Blair immediately followed suit.  
  
"Good job, Hoss. Let's do it two more times, then we'll really go under." With Jake's excited nod, Blair counted again and again they held. After the third time, Blair coached, "Now, when I take us under, Jake, I want you to open your eyes and look at me, okay?"  
  
"'kay."  
  
The water was warm enough that splashing a little on Jake to prepare him was all that was needed. Holding him close, Blair said, "All right, on three, we hold and I take us under. When you can't hold anymore, let all the air out and we'll come up. Ready?"  
  
"go!"  
  
"One... two... three!"  
  
Holding their breaths, with Jim doing the same, Blair took them down. Once under, Jake opened his eyes as promised and grinned, which caused him to expel all his breath.  
  
Laughing, Blair and Jim popped back up with a blinking, sputtering Jake who was pushing curls away with both hands.  
  
"Um, Jake? Next time, if you grin, keep your mouth closed, okay?"  
  
Giggling, the boy nodded and said, "maybe i should practice _that_!"  
  
Blair and Jake went under several more times, staying longer each time. Jim, suddenly feeling strangely uncomfortable, leaned against the side of the pool and watched, frowning.  
  
Unaware of Jim's anxiety, Blair, on their fifth try, moved around once they were under, letting Jake get used to movement, and watching as he tried to see. His grip was firm but trusting and Jake clearly loved every minute of it.  
  
When they came up again, Jim, at a signal from Blair, grabbed the floater and brought it back. Suddenly, Jake wasn't so keen on using it.  
  
"do i have to, daddy? wear that? nobody else has one."  
  
"Well, Jake, no one else is four. And no one else is learning how to swim tonight. So yes, you _have_ to wear it. Arms up, young man."  
  
Pouting, Jake held up his arms and Jim slipped the floater over and down until it fit snugly around Jake's waist. As soon as it was in place, Blair let go.  
  
The surprise of being in the water, bolstered by the yellow tube stunned Jake into speechlessness. Then, like a natural, he began to kick. And move. Fast.  
  
"daddy! poppy! look at me!"  
  
"Use your arms too, Jake. Like a scooper. Cup your hands and keep your fingers tight together."  
  
Jake did as instructed and in seconds, he was moving even faster, paddling like a puppy and yelling joyously.  
  
Both men had to swim to catch up to him, but then spent several minutes watching, splashing and chasing and the knot in Jim's stomach lessened with Jake's increasing joy. When they'd been in the water over thirty minutes, a voice boomed from a loudspeaker.  
  
"All swimmers must leave the main pool which closes in fifteen minutes. Please begin to exit the pool. Thank you."  
  
Jake stopped kicking and bobbing along as he cried out, "we have to leave? we have to, daddy?"  
  
"No, Hoss, we don't. They're clearing out the big pool because in thirty minutes, the swim team comes in and starts practicing. We're fine in here."  
  
On cue, several lifeguards began to drop long lines of blue and white buoys in the water.   They jumped in after them, grabbing the end line and swimming to the other end of the pool where they hooked the lines into the gutter.  
  
Jake immediately started kicking until he reached Jim, then asked, "up, poppy? can i see?"  
  
Removing the tube and handing it off to Blair, Jim hefted Jake onto his shoulders so the boy could watch.  
  
"what are they doing, daddy?"  
  
"Those are lane lines, Jake. So the swimmers each have a competition lane to swim in. When they start, you'll see maybe five or ten in each lane and they'll start doing what's called _laps_. Some will be for warm-up, some will be timed and all will be in sets."  
  
"'splain _sets_."  
  
"Yeah, Daddy, 'splain _sets_."  
  
Cupping his hand and hitting the water, Blair sent a small wave into Jim's face, then smiling innocently, went on.  
  
"They might be told to do, say, four laps of the pool five times, with minute intervals. See the big clock they're bringing on deck?"  
  
Both Jim and Jake nodded, Jim as interested as their son.  
  
"Well, it will be started, the swimmers will take off and after four laps, they'll wait, watch the clock and after a minute, will start another set. See?"  
  
"why?"  
  
"Several reasons, Jake. One, to build stamina, which means that they get stronger and can last longer.  Two, to learn how to time themselves and three, to challenge themselves. See, in swimming, you're racing not only against fellow swimmers, but also the clock. Swimming is a timed sport, with each event having a _fastest_ time and swimmers trying to beat it."  
  
"how do they get the fastest time?"  
  
"Someone like you, sets it. A swimmer in a race sets a fast time, he or she wins, and maybe that time stands for weeks or months or even years before someone breaks it and becomes the new record holder."  
  
Saucer-wide eyes blinked as Jake breathed out an awed, "wow."  
  
"Yeah," Jim agreed as he tugged one of Jake's legs, "Wow."  
  
*****  
  
The rest of the lesson flew by as Jake got the chance to be a Sea World attraction by hanging on to Blair's neck with one arm while Blair, pretending to be Shamu, swam from one length of the small pool to the other. Jake holding on for dear life, giggled madly as his body bumped and bounced off of Blair's. As Jim watched his partner's strokes, he realized why Blair knew so much about swimming; he swam like a professional. A pro with a four-year-old on his back, but a pro nevertheless.  
  
The highlight of the lesson was the moment when the yellow tube was discarded-temporarily-and, floating on Blair's outstretched arms, Jake got to _swim_ toward Jim.  Small arms stroked crazily as skinny legs kicked wildly. Jake never noticed when Blair let him slide from his arms and seconds later, a jubilant Jim lifted the boy from the water with a loud _yoohaw!_ and raised Jake above his head to wild clapping from Blair.  
  
"Hoss, you're a natural!"  
  
"am i, poppy? am i? will i be good? did i do good?"  
  
"You did great, Jake." Then turning to Blair, Jim asked, "So when's the next lesson? And what happens next?"  
  
"Well, tomorrow would be good. Right, Jake?"  
  
"tomorrow! yippee!"  
  
"Tomorrow it is and on the agenda, you, my little guppy, will learn to float!"  
  
Blair missed the sudden pallor of Jim's face as he was too busy trying to avoid Jake, who was attempting to bite the finger that Blair had tapped on his nose.  
  
Giving himself a mental shake, Jim said, "Come on, guys, time to get out, grab some grub and head home."  
  
*****  
  
While Jake's natural inclination was to run back to the locker room, he held back and _walked_ , ever mindful of the wet decking. It was hard, but he did it. Once inside the locker room, he was treated to a shower with Blair and Jim, all still in their trunks.  They had almost as much fun with the shampoo as Jake had experienced in the pool. He got to help his daddy shampoo his hair while poppy shampooed his blond curls.  
  
One hair dryer and several minutes later, Jake had semi-dry hair, was out of his wet trunks and into warm sweat pants, a red and yellow striped shirt and his hooded jacket. His flip-flops were removed and replaced by warm socks and his ratty white tennis shoes.  While Jake sat on a bench, squeezing the air out of his floater, Jim and Blair took turns in a changing room as they listened to Jake's chatter.  
  
Once back into street clothes and Blair's damp hair tied back, they packed up the wet towels and trunks, returned the locker key and headed out. Back on deck, the swim practice was in full swing.  
  
"can we watch, pretty please?"  
  
Blair looked up at Jim, who shrugged and said, "There's a food stand just outside, still open. Why not make a treat of it? I'll go get the food and you two find some seats on the bleachers?"  
  
Jake gazed adoringly from one to the other, then said, "bleechurs?"  
  
Jim grinned and said, "I'll take that as a yes. While I get the food, Daddy will 'splain _bleachers_...."  
  
"Jim...."  
  
But Jim was already jogging toward the exit.  
  
"daddy? bleechurs?"  
  
Eyes crossing, Blair took Jake's hand and started for the stands.  "Well see, they were just wooden stands, like at a baseball game, and in the sun the wood would be bleached white by the heat...."  
  
*****  
  
"Is he asleep?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, Chief. Sound. He is one waterlogged guppy, my little guppy." Jim sat down beside Blair and immediately began to nibble an ear.  
  
"Aw, man...."  
  
As Jim's mouth suckled a lobe, Blair's fingers were unbuttoning Jim's shirt....  
  
"Where did you learn to swim, Chief? Jim managed as he moved his attention to Blair's neck.  
  
"Oh, the usual.  One of Mom's boyfriends was a swim coach." Blair's hands were traveling over Jim's chest, rubbing across the broad expanse of skin.  
  
"So you were on a swim team?" Jim mumbled into heated skin.  
  
"Um, yeah. Loved it, Was the only sport I was really," Blair stopped, moaned, then went on, "good at."  
  
"What about," Jim licked across Blair's jaw, "Basketball?"  
  
"Get real.  That was an obfuscation to get Roshman to play with us and... don't stop, keep doing... that...."  
  
"But you're," Jim tugged with his teeth and pulled at Blair's lower lip, "good at it...."  
  
"Well, sure, _now_... mmm, Oh, yeah, that's good...."  
  
"So, set any records in swimming? Win any medals?"  
  
"Uh... oh, hey, wow, _that's_ different... um, medals? Oh, yeah. Held the 100-meter freestyle record at a tri-city meet for one week...."  
  
"I knew when I first called you my little guppy, I was... right on the money...."  
  
Jim slid down Blair's body, his fingers tugging at Blair's jeans....  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that's me; a guppy, but all... oh yeah Jim... but all grown... up now...."  
  
Staring at Blair's dick, now freed, Jim nodded happily. "oh, yeah, all grown up--and out."  
  
Chuckling, Blair said, "Oh I'm out all right. All the way--"  
  
Then he yelped as Jim went down on him--all the way.  
  
*****  
  
 **Tuesday, July 3, 2001**  
  
As Jim and Blair pushed through the door into Major Crime, Rafe immediately stood and said the dreaded words, "He wants you-- _now_. And you guys are late."  
  
"We're early, Rafe, but who asked you?" Blair replied with a grin. "You our gatekeeper now?"  
  
"Only when Simon takes his anger out on me because you guys aren't here yet."  
  
Blair glanced up at Jim, eyes round, and said, "Uh-oh. What did you do now, Jim?"  
  
Jim pretended to give it some thought, then said, "Um, maybe it was the fact that I glued his cigar to his desk?"  
  
"That would do it, all right. In that case, he's all yours, Jim. I'll just stay behind--"  
  
"Sandburg? Would you mind gracing my office with your overwhelming presence?" Simon stood at the door to his office, his voice soft, his eyes hard.  
  
Blair didn't bother looking up at his partner, instead moving forward, immediately worried about his captain. Jim started to join him, but Blair waved him off.  
  
As soon as Blair stepped past him, Simon shut the door, indicated Blair's usual seat.  After the Blair took the chair, Simon perched on the edge of his desk.  
  
"What's wrong, Simon?"  
  
"Daryl's what's wrong, Sandburg. Just when were you going to tell me about his asking to move into the available apartment at the Anjasmayo?"  
  
Blair blinked up at his boss, surprised by both the anger and the news. He _hadn't_ known about Daryl.  
  
"Simon, I'm confused. I'm not the manager, John Holder is, and I'm not aware of Dar--"  
  
"Did you or did you not mention to him that an apartment was open?"  
  
"I'm not sure... maybe, but--"  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from sharing that kind of information with _my_ son in the future, Sandburg. He's _not_ moving out.  He _just_ moved back with me now that he's attending Rainier in the fall. Is that clear?"  
  
For a moment, Blair could only stare at his boss and friend. He was a father himself now and could understand Simon's desire to keep Daryl with him, at least a while longer.  But the hardness of Simon's request, the anger directed at him; that he was finding very hard to take. Or understand.  Slowly Blair stood, knowing that he had to be careful and glad that Jim was _not_ listening thanks to a promise made months ago.  
  
"I don't deserve this, Simon. If you have something to say about Daryl and his possible desire to move out, I suggest you say it to him, not me. I'll also assume that this was between two _friends_ , and not captain to detective." Then Blair turned, walked to the door, opened it and stepped out; closing the door softly behind him.  
  
As Blair approached his desk, he smiled and shrugged as Jim shot him a questioning look.  
  
"Hey, he just needed my sound advice on something, Jim. You know how indispensible I am around here."  Glad that he'd become an expert in schooling his emotions from Jim, Blair sat down and immediately reached for a folder, opened it and started reading.  
  
Jim watched his partner, a small frown creasing his forehead. The words, the body, the expression, all said that the meeting with Simon had been just that; one man seeking the advice of another, but... something about Blair, maybe the _choice_ of wording, screamed a different answer. But Jim Ellison was a patient man, and all things came to those who waited.  So he'd wait.  
  
The rest of the day was as to be expected for the men and women of Major Crime; it was, after all, July Third. There were frantic calls about explosions, stolen fireworks tracked down before lunch, and to top it off, an entire fireworks stand had apparently disappeared.  
  
Because Rafe and Henri were tracking down witnesses to a shooting at the train station and Conner was in court, Banks turned the disappearing fireworks stand over to Jim and Blair; a case that should have gone to Burglary. But the stand was one of the many trailer stands that dotted the landscape in late June and early July, and belonged to the Boy Scouts of America. In this case, the stand was sponsored by Troop 348 and the mayor's son was a member.  
  
After an afternoon of good old fashioned legwork and Jim's senses picking up the trail of tire tracks and the smell of bubble gum, the two detectives discovered that four kids, ages twelve to sixteen, with help from two members of Troop 348, had hooked the stand up to the sixteen-year-old's truck, and driven it off while the sellers were at lunch.  
  
It seemed the kids were protesting the Boy Scouts ruling against allowing gays to join their ranks and thought that no one should purchase fireworks from their stand. By the end of the day, the children had been turned over to their parents and the Boy Scouts were refusing to press charges, wisely realizing that they couldn't afford any more bad publicity.  
  
Banks had remained in his office with his door closed.  By the time Jim and Blair had returned from solving the earth-shattering and long-to-be-remembered _Case of the Missing Fireworks Stand_ , Simon was gone for the day.  
  
As Blair stared at the closed door, he squashed down his disappointment and started worrying about tomorrow's plans. If Simon remained angry, well, there'd be no way it could be hidden from Jim. Or anyone else for that matter. He shoved his concerns down and prepared for going home, picking up Jake for his swimming lesson, followed by the preparation of some of the picnic food for tomorrow.  
  
*****  
  
"It's a swim meet. Even the small pool isn't open tonight."  
  
"daddy?" Jake questioned as he looked from Blair to Jim. They were standing in front of Belmont Plaza Pool and they could hear loud cheering from excited parents and swimmers coming from inside.     
  
Blair glanced down and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hoss, but you heard Jim. Looks like lesson number two will have to wait."  
  
Jake looked from his parents to the steam covered windows of the building that held _his_ pool. Kids were going in and out, all of them wearing different colored sweats with all kinds of writing on the back, many of the kids with wet heads, all of them laughing and energetic. He wanted to join them--to watch them.  
  
"can we watch, daddy? poppy?"  
  
Together, Jim and Blair said, "Why not?" And laughing, all three walked to the entrance where Jim forked over six dollars, the admission fee becoming a donation to support the Cascade Dolphins. As they walked in, Blair said under his breath, "Hey, why not? We're probably funding _Jake_ for the future."  
  
Agreeing, Jim walked in as Blair held open the door. They quickly found seats in the third row of the center bleachers, about halfway down the length of the pool. The air smelled heavily of chlorine and Blair had to remind Jim to turn everything down.  
  
All around them, kids in Speedos and/or sweats sat, lounged or walked. Parents clapped and cheered and overhead, red, white and blue flags were stretched from one end of the building to the other. Jake was settled on Jim's lap and silently watched everything, his head and eyes seeming to be everywhere at once.  
  
"daddy, lookee, a tent!" he exclaimed, pointing across the pool at another set of bleachers.  
  
"Yep, the kids all pick out different spots and their team congregates there to rest between events. See, another tent over there, by the diving platform."  
  
Jake nodded, eyes wide with excitement, his legs bouncing against Jim's. "how many teams, daddy?"  
  
Blair looked up at the scoreboard and answered, "Looks like about twenty, Jake. This is a big swim meet. And look over there, on the other side of our small pool," he indicated another tent, this one bright blue and flying a flag that proudly proclaimed, _Cascade Dolphins_.  
  
"See? That's _our_ team."  
  
"the dofins," Jake breathed out in awe.  
  
"Yep, the Cascade Dolphins. And according to the big scoreboard over there, we're ahead."  
  
"ahead?"  
  
"Yep. This is a team competition too, Jake. And for every first, second and third place your teammates score, your team wins points. Sometimes the points can be for up to an eighth-place finish."  
  
"and we're ahead?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"yippee!"  
  
The next two hours were loud, fun and exciting as they watched several heats of the Men's and Women's 100-meter breast stroke. They cheered madly every time the loudspeaker announced that one of the swimmers on the block was a Dolphin, and they screamed when a Dolphin won a heat. They were all disappointed when it was discovered that the finals were scheduled for later that evening, at eight. Jim and Blair decided they couldn't stay that late.  Jake was surprisingly understanding; especially when he learned that they would come back on Friday for the finals.      
  
*****  
  
Jim was frying the chicken, which had been marinating in buttermilk since the previous evening, while Blair and Jake made the potato salad. As Blair chopped first the pickles, then the olives and eggs, Jake gleefully scooped them up and bombed the potatoes. Blair noticed that while _all_ of the pickles and _all_ of the olives made it to the bowl, a good quarter of the chopped egg made it only as far as Jake's mouth.  
  
"Okay, you ready to do the bacon, my main man?"  
  
"yup! bring it on, daddy!"  
  
Blair handed over eight strips of now cooled but crunchy bacon and Jake pounded into it with all the energy of an excited four-year-old. When he was done, he _bombed_ the potatoes one final time.  
  
Once everything was mixed in with the potatoes, Blair added the sour cream-mayonnaise mixture, letting Jake do the stirring. When Jake pronounced it _mixed_ , Blair added the salt and pepper to taste. When it met his standards, Blair covered the mixture and put it into the refrigerator, along with Jim's corn pudding that had been made earlier.  
  
The chicken was done and draining, so Jim was immediately recruited to cook the Bird's Custard for the trifle.  
  
While Jim stirred the custard, Blair sliced strawberries, added a small amount of sugar, then put the bowl into the fridge until tomorrow. When the custard was finished and cooling and everything ready that could be made ready, the men took it into the living room.  
  
As they settled in, Blair said, "So Jake, before bed, a story or would you rather go and play for a little while?"  
  
"story. must have story!"  
  
Jim stood before the bookcase, his finger running down some titles.   "What will it be, Master Jake? A little Dr. Seuss? Or--"  
  
"real story, must have a real story! firework story, poppy!"  
  
Jim swung the pajama-clad and still strawberry-sticky Jake into his arms and walked to the couch where he dropped down beside Blair. "So, a firework story, eh? Well, I do believe I have just the one. About me and Uncle Steven and one Roman Candle. You ready?"  
  
Resting his head against Jim's chest, Jake snuggled in, grabbed Blair's hand and said, "all ready!"  
  
"Okay then. This was in 1971 and I was eight years old--"  
  
"you were _big_!"  
  
"Yep, and almost nine. Stevie was six and he couldn't wait for the Fourth. He loved the fireworks and the fun. Anyway, my best friend, Stanley, also almost nine, had a big brother named Marshall and Marshall, who was fifteen, had hidden a whole box of fireworks under his bed. Well, Stanley thought _he_ should have some under _his_ bed, so he raided the box and took one of the Roman Candles."  
  
"uh-oh."  
  
"Jake, methinks you have figured where this is going, eh?"  
  
"tell, tell...."  
  
"Right. Anyway, I went over to his house on the Third and I had to bring Stevie, and Stanley showed us the candle. Naturally Stevie wanted to light it right away, but being the good older brother, I said no. Then Stanley and I went downstairs to get some cookies--"  
  
"uh-oh."  
  
"Yep, uh-oh, because it seemed that Stanley had incense in his room _and_ matches. And Stevie found the matches. Big uh-oh. Now remember, he was only six so it never occurred him to take the darn thing out from under the bed, which turned out to be a very good thing.  
  
"Anyway, somehow, he managed to light a match, something he'd never done in his life _and_ he was on his knees, _and_ under the bed at the time, but he still did it and lit the candle."  
  
"uh-oh. ka-boom?"  
  
"Well, not exactly ka-boom, no. The candle had a long fuse and Stevie was so excited by what he'd done that he ran downstairs to tell us. I dropped my cookies and ran up just as the candle went off."  
  
"what did it look like, poppy?"  
  
"Well, like a really big... uh-oh."  
  
"oops."  
  
"Yep, exactly. Oops. Sparks were flying out from under the bed, the candle was whistling and Stanley and Stevie thudded into me, quickly followed by Stanley's mother, father, two older sisters and, of course, Marshall."  
  
"what happened next?"  
  
"The candle finished its run, nothing caught on fire because the bed had plastic covers on it, like all the rest of the furniture."  
  
"You must have been in heaven at Stanley's house, Jim," Blair teased.  
  
"Oh yeah. You had to take your shoes off before you went into their home. They even had plastic runners on the floor. Anyway, thanks to the plastic, no fire. Just a really pretty bedroom for about 28 seconds."  
  
Jake giggled and said, "silly uncal stevie."  
  
" _Lucky_ Uncle Stevie," Blair amended.  
  
"lucky no boom!"  
  
Jim tickled Jake, who giggled and tried to bat the treacherous fingers away. "And young man, if you were faced with the same temptation, what would you do?" Jim asked as he continued to tickle.  
  
"never play with matches--never, never ever."  
  
"Amen," Blair added with a smile.  
  
*****  
  
"He's so damn bright, Blair."  
  
"He trusts us right now, Jim. We're his whole world. The difference will be when he starts school and is suddenly surrounded by his peers. _Then_ we'll know if we've taught him well."  
  
"You worried?"  
  
Grinning, Blair tossed a pillow at Jim as together they began to get the bed ready for sleep.  
  
"Nah, not worried. You're a great father, he's loved to within an inch of his life, he's surrounded by people who love him and teach him.  Nah, I'm not worried. Much."  
  
Jim folded the bedspread neatly and placed it on the stool at the end of the bed.   He looked at Blair and asked, "Do you think he's spoiled? Have we spoiled him?"  
  
"Gee, I don't know, Jim. Do we give him everything he wants?"  
  
"Hardly."  
  
"Do we say no to him?"  
  
"Constantly."  
  
"Does he have temper tantrums on any regular basis?"  
  
"Jake? You're kidding, right?"  
  
"And when we're not around, how does he behave?"  
  
"Well, according to Maggie and Makeba, he's... oh, I get it. No, he's not spoiled. Okay, point taken."  
  
"He isn't, but he _is_ loved; constantly and told continually. We're both physically and verbally demonstrative and he feels safe. In that--he's spoiled rotten."  
  
"Damn but you're smart."  
  
"Nope, but facts are facts. And let's face it; Karen," his voice hitched a bit, "was wonderful for him and with him. She was the first to give him a sense of security and unconditional love. We're just carrying on what she started."  
  
"You know, Mr. Sandburg, I love you."  
  
"That's good, cause I love you too. Always nice when two parents love one another, don't you think?"  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Bed seems to be ready."  
  
"So it is."  
  
"We should get in it.  The Fourth comes mighty early, which means we'll be bombarded by Jake at the crack of dawn."  
  
"That all you want to do? Get _in_ it?"  
  
"I think that's more than enough, don't you? I _love_ getting in _it_."  
  
Laughing, Blair jumped into bed, bounced on his back and wiggled one finger. "So? Whatcha waiting for, Christmas? Let's get you _in_."  
  
*****  
  
 **Wednesday, July 4, 2001**  
  
"time to go! time to go! wake up, daddy, poppy!"  
  
Groaning, Blair turned over, hit Jim's arm and cracked open one eye. He spotted a laughing Jake, face shining in anticipation and groaned again. Jake giggled and double-bounced.  
  
"upsey, must get upsey!"  
  
"Jake, sweetheart," Blair pleaded, "most bestest son, most favorite four-year-old in the whole world, it's six in the morning.  Go back to bed."  
  
"six? only six?" Crestfallen, Jake deflated like a balloon that had been hanging around for two days.  
  
Jim sat up and, exchanging a grin with Blair, threw back the covers.  Jake immediately smiled and crawled in under the blankets.  He wiggled around, sort of like a puppy circling around until his nest was 'just right'. Once settled, Jake asked brightly, "so when _do_ we go pikniking?"  
  
Rolling onto his side and propping his head on his hand, Blair said, "Well, we sleep for at _least_ two more hours--or _more_ , then we get up, have breakfast, goof around awhile, maybe _not_ go to the park at all, maybe just stay here and nap and read and--"  
  
" _da-deeeee_!"  
  
"What?" Blair said, winking at Jim.  
  
"not stay here, not _at all_! must go to park, ab-so-lut-leeee!"  
  
"Ya think?" Jim asked.  
  
"i think! i think!"  
  
"Well, o-kay, if you insist. But first-- _more_ sleep."  
  
"but, but, what time _do_ we go?"  
  
"Um, how 'bout one? That will give you plenty of time to play, swim, eat, play games, eat some more, then our fireworks and then the _big_ fireworks, okay?"  
  
"o- _kay_!"  
  
Somehow, with another story about 'magikal' cats and wolves and wolf pups, Jake actually went back to sleep, Jim and Blair soon following.  
  
*****  
  
"swim suit?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"toys?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"fireworks?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"blankie?"  
  
"Three... check."  
  
"more toys?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"goggles?"  
  
"Che--uh, Jake? Goggles?" Jim paused, stumped  
  
They were all in the living room, ready to depart, but Jake had insisted on a last minute inventory, prompting Blair to mutter, "like his anal-retentive father..."  
  
"yup, goggles."  
  
Blair held up a pair of new sporty sunglasses that he'd purchased for Jake and said, "Jake's goggles."  
  
"Ah," Jim acknowledged. "Goggles, check."  
  
"hat?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"pillow?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"fried chicken?"  
  
"Oops."  
  
A giggling Jake shook his head and waggled one finger. "you _can't_ forget the chicken!"  
  
"Have no fear," Jim reassured, "Dinner is all packed, we have plenty of snacks, juice and water. We be ready, Hoss."  
  
"bullfroggy?"  
  
Blair held up the green bottle of protective lotion and intoned, "Check."  
  
"we be ready!"  
  
" _We_ may be ready, but am I?" Jim muttered as they headed out.  
  
*****  
  
The day turned out to be warm, bright, cloud-free and enhanced by a sweet breeze blowing off the ocean. Jim drove toward the park,  grateful that the Cascade PD (in the guise of Henri Brown) had already secured a section of the park and Jim _wouldn't_ have to go scouting.   He hoped they were arriving early enough to get a decent parking space. The idea of traipsing to the park across the large parking lot, arms full of _supplies_ would do nothing to help maintain his Fourth of July mood.  
  
As he turned left into the lot, God smiled and someone pulled out. Chortling, Jim pulled in, the proud recipient of the prime parking space. Jake was bouncing in his car seat, so freeing him was their first order of business. Helping him hop down, they popped open the back gate and started unloading. At one point, as Jake jiggled impatiently on the grass a few feet away, Jim stopped, looked down at himself, then over to Blair.  
  
"I used to see parents loaded down like this, going to the beach or the park, covering miles to find the perfect spot.  I never once thought I'd _be_ one of them. This is... surreal."  
  
Grinning wickedly, Blair asked, "Would that be surreal in a good way, or surreal in a bad way? And before you answer, take a look over there." Jim followed Blair's nodding head and immediately smiled wide. Jake was bouncing, eyes everywhere _and_ holding himself in the universal gesture that screamed ' _I gotta go!',_ but was too excited to actually _do_ anything about it.  
  
"Surreal in a _very_ good way."  
  
"Well, come on, _mom_ , let's get this show on the road and get that kid to a bathroom--pronto!"  
  
Loaded down, and with Jake now hanging onto Blair's untucked yellow polo shirt, they headed deep into the park, but not before Blair caught Jim's muttered, "why am _I_ always the mom?"  
  
Hitting him with the smaller cooler, Blair said with a grin, "Because you're just _so_ butch, Jim."  
  
"Stinker."  
  
From behind Blair came an agreeable, "yup!"  
  
Laughing, both men kept moving.  
  
*****  
  
"You know, this isn't bad. Not bad at all."  
  
"Well sure, we're sitting in patio chairs under a big tree, beers in our hands and Jake is doing all the work."  
  
Both watched contentedly and lazily as Jake scrambled all over the greenery, either fast on the heels of Cherry and Corky, or they fast on his. All three were prancing about, small plastic bottles of soapy bubble makers in one hand and a red plastic hoop stick in the other. They blew, then chased down the escaping bubbles.  
  
By now the park had been claimed by the youngsters and they'd covered every inch of it, including the wading pool. A pool that had seriously disappointed Jake, who'd been hoping to show off for Cherry. But he'd played happily in the water anyway. Now, all dressed and dry, they were content to play on the grass in front of parents and friends.  
  
Cherry was a streak of brown skin and pale blue cotton, thanks to her sundress, while Corky, in a short denim jumper, white shirt and shining red hair looked like the American flag. Jake, also appropriately festive, ran in baggy navy blue shorts with a red and white striped shirt; chosen by him especially for the holiday.  
  
All three had bright blue noses, thanks to colored zinc. Each also had a small American flag painted on their right cheeks and a colorful burst of fireworks on their left, courtesy of face painters scattered over the park. It was doubtful that three happier children existed anywhere. Makeba and Terry Paramour  were happily lazing next to Jim and Blair.  
  
Terry lifted a cold beer to his lips, drank heartily, then said, following an unexcused burp, "So Corky's parents are where again?"  
  
"Actually," Blair said while pinching his nose, "They're attending a very _social_ party at the Mayor's, no less. Par-tay of the season."  
  
"Oh my.  And we're _stuck_ here?"  
  
"Fraid so, my man."  
  
Terry held out his hand and Blair skimmed his over it, both ending up pointing at each other and saying, "Right _on_!"  
  
Bottles clinked as all four parents saluted each other. Then as they drank, they turned their attention back to the rampaging four-year-olds. All around them, their friends and co-workers from Major Crime and the Fire Department sat on scattered blankets or at the one long table, laughing, drinking, noshing and thoroughly enjoying the day.  
  
As Blair nursed his beer, he noticed Simon and Daryl approaching, Daryl holding hands with a lovely teenager that Blair had met during one of his tutoring sessions with Daryl. Her name was Troya and she would be joining Daryl at Rainier in the Fall.  
  
Henri bounced up from the table where he sat with Rafe and their respective dates, grabbed the food basket that Simon carried and quickly set it down on the table. As he did, Jake spotted the newcomers.  Dropping his bubble bottle, Jake screamed, " _unkul simon_ " and hurtled himself at the big man. Simon caught him deftly and swung him up and over his head, Jake yelling his glee. As Simon brought the boy down, he tucked him under his arm like a package and walked over to where Jim and Blair sat in the shade. Smiling down at Jim, he said, "Somebody lose this wiggle-wart?"  
  
Jim chuckled and held out his hands, allowing Simon to swing the giggling boy forward.  
  
"You're late, Simon."  
  
"yeah, unkul simon, you're _very_ late!"  
  
"I am, aren't I? Well, we had to pick up Troya and her folks insisted we join them for lunch and what can I say when faced with ribs? Had to say yes, but we're here, we made it."  
  
Blair rooted around in the cooler, found a can of beer and tossed it to his boss who caught it as easily as he'd caught Jake.  
  
"Thanks. This will really hit the spot."  
  
Jake wiggled from Jim's lap and scampered off to join Cherry, Corky, and Daryl and Troya who'd been roped into blowing bubbles. Simon dropped to the ground next to Jim and joined the watching parents.  
  
Blair gazed out over the park, up at the sky, then back to Jake and his friends. He tried to relax, but Simon, while accepting the beer, hadn't met Blair's gaze. Now the trace of something bitter cast a slight pall over the day.  
  
*****  
  
The shade had spread as the sun moved west and Blair glanced first over at Jim, who had a curled up Corky in his lap, then to Cherry who was sound asleep on Makeba. Evidently nap time ruled, even on a holiday. Jake lay with his back against Blair's chest, but not yet asleep.  
  
On the other side of the tree, Troya rested against Daryl as they talked quietly and Simon was stretched out on the blanket next to Jim, apparently napping. On the CD player, Rod Stewart's _Forever Young_ played softly in the background.  
  
"daddy?"  
  
"Um...."  
  
"what's pr... pre-skool?"  
  
Twisting his head so he could see Jake's face, Blair said, "Pre-school? Why do you ask?"  
  
"corky said he, um," Jake frowned as he tried to remember the word he was looking for, then smiled and said, "gradshoewaited from preskool."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, you know about school, right?"  
  
"i know all _about_ skool. 'm going in the fall, aren't I?" Jake said, tilting his head back to see Blair.  
  
"Yep, you're going in the Fall, but a lot of children go to _pre_ school, meaning they go and learn how to be ready to go to school."  
  
"oh." Jake digested that, thought about it, turned it over, twisted it, then asked, "so i don't _need_ to get ready?"  
  
Laughing softly and unaware that both Jim and Simon were now listening, Blair said, "Well, Jake, my man, you _do_ already know much of what you'd need to know in order to be ready to go. You know how to dress yourself, to put on your jacket and you can even tie your shoes--"  
  
"but still need help for that, daddy."  
  
Tapping the upturned nose, Blair chuckled and agreed, "Yep, you do, but you _mostly_ do it yourself. And you know your numbers...."  
  
"i can count to a bazillion, can't i, daddy?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, at _least_ that high. And you're already reading...."  
  
"because i know my alphybetty!"  
  
"Absolutely, from A to Z." As Blair spoke, he and Jake started playing slow finger games as Blair dropped his head and rested his cheek on top of Jake's curly hair.  
  
"And, Hoss, you _did_ go to pre-school for a little while, but it was more important," Blair took a deep breath and said quietly, "For you to be with Gammy."  
  
"gammy took me to pre-skool?"  
  
"She sure did."  
  
"so gammy gradshoewaited me?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"my gammy's the bestest gammy in the whole world, wasn't she, daddy?"  
  
Sighing, Blair nodded against the soft hair, glad that they'd reached the point where Jake could speak naturally, easily and lovingly about his _gammy._  
  
"Yes, welp, she was."  
  
A few quiet moments passed, then....  
  
"so what is the name of my... of my...."  
  
"The name of your grade, Jake?"  
  
"'sxactly. grade."  
  
"In September, you'll be in kindergarten. You'll go to school for half a day--"  
  
"tell me again what i get to do in kindygarden?"  
  
"Well, you'll play, and make wonderful things and learn more about reading and numbers and you'll have a _whole_ class of other children to play with."  
  
"what 'bout cherry and corky?"  
  
"You, Cherry and Corky are all going to be at the same school, but maybe not in the same class. But you'll see each other every day. And you'll either go to school in the morning, with Poppy and me dropping you off and Maggie or Nomi picking you up, or you'll go in the afternoon, with Maggie--"  
  
"or nomi dropping me off and _you and poppy_ picking me up!"  
  
"Umm, well, _maybe_ sometimes."  
  
"do i get to choose?"  
  
"Um, well, we'll all three work on that issue, Jake. When we sign you up next month."  
  
"kay." Then just when Blair thought Jake had nodded off, he piped up with, "so tell me 'bout camp?"  
  
Blair gave a half chuckle, half groan. "Okay, who told you about camp?"  
  
"cherry goes every morning."  
  
"I see. Okay, she attends _summer camp_ and it's kind of a combination of pre-school and kindergarten, but way more fun. You play, and go on field trips, like to the zoo or the aquarium--"  
  
"and i start when?" asked the clever Mr. Porter.  
  
 Blair tugged at a short curl and laughed softly. "Man, you are _so_ good, Jake!"  
  
"yup! so when?"  
  
"Why don't we work on that tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"promuse?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"'kay." Jake seemed to settle back then, his drowsy blue eyes trying to follow some older children playing, but the need to sleep drawing the lids down.  
  
Blair kissed one soft cheek, then glanced over at Jim, who smiled gently.  
  
"Looks like Jake is going to summer camp, eh, Chief?"  
  
"Seems like. Let's just hope we can get him in this late."  
  
"Is he ready?"  
  
Glancing down at the now sleeping boy, Blair nodded easily. "Oh, yeah, he's ready."  
  
Simon, hands behind his head, watched and listened, then noted Blair's attention diverted as several couples wandered by; all either holding hands or in each other's arms. Some stopped long enough to kiss before moving on. Blair's gaze moved back to Jim and Simon caught the loving and longing look each gave the other.  
  
And it hit Simon-- _hard_.  Jim and Blair were as much a couple as any two people at that park, and yet they didn't have the freedom to hold hands, to kiss, to share their affection in the open. They were two men, two _cops_ and while it had been eight months that they'd been together and with Jake, it still wasn't common knowledge. And had Simon ever known two people more in love? Or more suited to be parents?  
  
Slowly he sat up and fixed his gaze on Blair.   But before he could say anything, Daryl stood over him, hands on hips.  
  
"Hey, Pops, up and at 'em. We're off to the lake and you're invited."  
  
"I'm invited?"  
  
"Yep. Get those bones up and moving. You've got to work up an appetite for dinner and work _off_ the ribs."  
  
Shaking his head, he rose, with a hand from Daryl. Simon brushed off his jeans, then with a wave to Jim and Blair, he moved off. But in his mind, he decided that before the day was over, he needed to have a heart-to-heart with Sandburg.  
  
*****  
  
The tables were laden with food and everyone was seated and happily eating as the sun made its graceful exit. Jake sat with Corky and both were happily wedged between Jim and Blair.  Terry, Cherry, Makeba, Simon, Daryl, Troya, Megan and her newest conquest, a young man named Brian, filled the remaining seats at the table. The rest of the gang sat at the other two tables but were close enough to talk, share food and have food fights. Which Jim started, much to Jake's delight.  
  
Biscuits flew, as did slices of watermelon, ice cubes, cobs of corn, meatballs and chunks of bread. The only three adults it seemed, were Jake, Cherry and Corky, who watched, giggled and occasionally snuck up a hand to claim a delicious morsel as it flew by.  
  
The food fight abruptly ended when Makeba, her blouse splotched by a badly caught sweet and sour meatball, announced dessert.  
  
The pies, cakes, brownies and trifle were uncovered, as the table was cleared and new plates and forks put out. All three children looked longingly at _all_ the desserts and eyes popped out as small helpings of _everything_ were placed on plates and set before them. Without a word, all three dug in; the adults soon following.  
  
"yummmmmmy!" Cherry said as she tasted the chocolate brownie with thick buttercream frosting.  
  
"yummmmmmier!" cried Corky as he tasted his first ever bite of trifle.  
  
"yummmmmmmiest!! Jake giggled, his mouth full of trifle and his first ever bite of rhubarb pie.  
  
Blair considered throwing up, until Jake urged him to try it. Nodding at Jake, he said, "Yep, this is the yummmmmmiest."  
  
"yup!"  
  
*****  
  
Blair was stuffing trash in one of the big green bags that Jim had brought when Simon ambled over. The others were packing up and getting ready for the fireworks, and Jim had already jogged off with three trash bags for the dumpster.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Blair looked up and smiled tentatively. "Hey, Simon."  
  
"Need a hand?"  
  
"Nope, almost done."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
For a moment Banks stood watching, moving gently from one foot to the other, as Blair finished and started to tie up the bag. Finally with a sigh, Simon spoke up. "Blair. I owe you an apology.  Actually, I owe you _two_ apologies." As Blair started to speak, Simon lifted a hand. "No, let me just say this, all right?"  
  
At Blair's hesitant nod, Simon went on.  
  
"First off, I should never have broached the subject of Daryl and the apartment. You didn't deserve it. I _know_ you only have Daryl's best interests at heart and if Daryl decides to move out now or later, well, that's to be expected. He's eighteen now and, to be honest, living at the Anjasmayo would be infinitely better than dorms or a frat house.  
  
"Second, I should never have brought it up at the station, using my position. That was so wrong on so many levels that I'm truly ashamed, Blair. You're my friend, and friends talk."  
  
Simon stopped, scratched the back of his head, then meeting Blair's eyes, he added, "Daryl sees you as the older brother he never had.  I think I would have been equally as bothered if Daryl had an older brother and _he'd_ mentioned the apartment to Daryl." A hesitant smile graced Simon's mouth as he looked at Blair.  
  
Lips twitching, Blair observed, "I think, other than at work, that might be the most you've ever said to me, Simon. At one time."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it." Then with a touch of anxiety in his voice, Simon asked, "So, are we okay?"  
  
Grinning broadly, Blair shrugged, then quipped, "Sure Pops. No problem. Can I borrow the car tonight?"  
  
"Putz."  
  
"That's _Detective_ Putz, Sir."  
  
The two men smiled broadly over the green trash bag.  
  
*****  
  
The huge box of fireworks sat on one of the tables, all the contents spread out, in order of use, courtesy of Jim Ellison. Everyone had turned to face the strip of cement walkway where, in a few minutes, Terry and Simon would be setting off the fireworks.  
  
Jake sat on Blair's lap, Corky on Jim's and Cherry on Makeba's. Megan was on the ground, her back against Brian's, while Rafe, his date Eileen and Henri and his date, Shirelle, sat on the ground in front of Jim and Blair. Several other couples and families sat scattered in the general vicinity, with Daryl and Troya standing ready to assist Terry and Simon.  
  
The sun had just disappeared from the horizon and nightfall was still an hour away, but the dusky grayness was perfect for their little show. Boxes of sparklers sat with Blair, Jim and Makeba, ready to be lit as it grew darker, but for now, the three children were content. Of course, being supremely stuffed might have had something to do with it.  
  
"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen, the first annual Joint Cascade Police and Fire Department Fireworks show is about to begin." Simon announced.  
  
"Before we start, however, your brave and courageous _handlers_ could use a round of applause... just to motivate them, so please put your hands together for... Simon Banks, that would be me, and Terry Paramour!"  
  
Laughing, everyone clapped enthusiastically, with Jake leading the loudest cheer. Terry stepped forward and placed three items down on the cement, handed off one of the long punk sticks to Simon.  One after another, they lit the fireworks.  
  
Everyone waited breathlessly for fuses to burn... then....  
  
One Volcano erupted, followed seconds later by a Roman Candle and one Piccolo Pete.  
Showers streamed, Pete whistled, and the sparks flew. Eyes wide and disbelieving, Jake sat stunned, unable to move. For Corky and Cherry, who remembered from last year, it was still spectacular, but not as _new_ as for Jake.  
  
For the next hour, Simon and Terry carefully drew out the show, always utilizing enough at one time to astound their audience, but not so many as to finish too soon. And, of course, they escalated the fireworks in size and sound.  
  
For Jake, the cascading showers of silver, white, gold and other assorted colors, the sounds, the whooshing and whistling, kept him glued to Blair's lap, fingers clenched firmly around Blair's arms, except when clapping wildly.  Jim watched Jake; observing the reflection of the glittering showers and sparks in his eyes, and felt blissful. More than once, as he gazed lovingly at the two people who meant more to him than anything on earth, he felt a lump in his throat and a strange constriction around his chest.  
  
Life was good.  
  
At eight forty-five, the last three items were set down, all three considerably larger than any that had come before, and the one that would be last, the largest still. There was a hushed silence as with great solemnity, Simon lit the first, then ten seconds later, Terry lit the second and as both sputtered into life, Daryl lit the final one--Mount Vesuvius. Seconds later, it gushed forth a tall stream of multi-colored showers that sparkled and popped and lit up the area for several feet. It was so grand that others stopped to watch, amazed.  
  
Jake drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he mouthed a huge _O_. Then he began to clap hard, his legs kicking so much that Blair had to stand and let Jake down. As the boy clapped, Jim joined in with whistles of appreciation and soon, the entire crowd was on their feet, their applause loud and appreciative.  
  
As the last of the glittering marvel faded, silence surrounded them, until Jake asked sadly, "no more?" That broke the spell as everyone rushed to assure him that in just ten minutes, the fireworks in the sky would start.  
  
Satisfied, Jake looked at Jim and grinning winningly, asked eagerly, "sparklers now?"  
  
"Sparklers, Jake," Blair affirmed.  
  
Corky, Cherry and Jake promptly lined up while Jim, Terry and Blair handed each child a sparkler. Jim then passed the rest out to the crowd. Simon lit his with a lighter and everyone without matches of their own used Simon's to light theirs. After one last safety reminder, Jim lit the sparklers for both boys, who then waved their sparklers around, making designs in the air. Cherry, more sedate, stood and held hers still, just happy to watch it dance in the air.  
  
As Jake whirled his sparkler, raised it up and down and followed the magical trail, he happily informed everyone that, "i'm harry potter! i'm harry potter!"  
  
It took the group eight minutes to finish off the sparklers, which gave them two minutes to get situated for the sky show.  
  
Jake, saddened that his sparkler fizzled out, quickly crawled onto Blair's lap and wiggled into Blair's left side until he was thoroughly comfortable. He gave one last happy glance at Cherry and Corky before he turned his attention to the sky.  
  
Blair shared a pleased look with Jim, reminding him with a whispered "get ready and turn it all down". Jim nodded and they grinned at each another in anticipation; both knowing that Jake had no idea what was in store for him.  
  
At nine o'clock sharp, a voice blaring over the loudspeaker announced, **"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, FAMILIES OF CASCADE, THE CITY OF CASCADE AND** **MAYOR THORNTON ARE PROUD TO PRESENT THE TENTH ANNUAL FOURTH OF JULY** **FIREWORKS PRESENTATION! TURN YOUR ATTENTION TO THE SKIES OVER OUR CITY** **AND BEHOLD!"**  
  
There was a whistling sound and a thin streak of silver shot up; Blair pointing it out to Jake, who followed it up and up and up.  
  
When it burst into a huge blossom of red, white and blue, Jake gasped. Seconds later, two more burst in overlapping blossoms followed, and the fireworks display was officially in progress.  
  
Their chairs close together, the darkness cloaking their movements, Jim and Blair connected, Blair's left hand to Jim's right as they watched both boys and each other.  
  
The next thirty minutes transformed an ordinary night sky into a magical kingdom of light and sound. Popping showers of white that shot up, then curled over and burst into balls of shiny silver, followed by a staccato of pops brought forth Jake's first words.  
  
"oooh! daddy!"  
  
When the same thing happened again moments later, but this time the balls were blue and green, Jake murmured, "ooh, poppy!"  
  
And so it went on, the sky yielding burst after burst of incredible colors and showers of bright lights. A continual booming and popping had Jake almost dancing in Blair's lap, as was Corky in Jim's. Cherry was on Terry's shoulders as he sat on the blanket next to Blair's chair.  Several times Jake reached out to high-five her as they both shared giggles of wonder.  
  
At nine thirty-five, the fireworks stopped.   Jake groaned and turned his head up and back. "daddy? not over, not over?"  
  
Pointing back up to the sky, Blair whispered, "Look, Jake, the finale."  
  
Jake turned his attention back to the sky just as seven rockets shot their way to the heavens and in almost perfect synchronization, they burst wide, huge and beautiful, every color of the rainbow present.  
  
For the next eight minutes, the sky was inundated by a constant barrage of rockets resulting in the most awesome firework display Cascade had ever seen.  
  
Blair looked down and noticed small tears track their way down Jake's cheek, but he was also smiling.  That told Blair all he needed to know; Jake wasn't sad; he was happy, but moved by the beauty of the display.  As Blair was himself.  
  
As the last array of rockets went up, Blair attached a prayer of love and thanks to the path of silver as he mouthed, "Thank you, Karen" to the eternal skies.  
  
*****  
  
Arms around each other's waists, Jim and Blair gazed down at their sleeping son.  
  
"It was a great day, wasn't it?" Jim whispered.  
  
"The bestest."  
  
"We're blessed, Chief. how many more _firsts_ do we have ahead of us?"  
  
Moving out into the hall, Blair ticked off on his right hand, "Um, his first day at school, losing his first tooth, his first time on a two-wheeler, his first cartwheel, his first, _look, daddy, poppy, no hands!_ , his first report card, his first vacation, his first camp-out...."  
  
Catching on, Jim added manically, "His first _fall_ from his bike, his first fall from roller blades, the first time he _hooks_ himself, the first measle, mump _and_ chicken pox...."  
  
"His first date," Blair carried on, "graduation from kindergarten and let's hope the first date comes _considerably_ after that."  They moved into their bedroom as Blair continued.  
  
"His first kiss, his first driving lesson," Blair pointed at Jim, "by _you_. His first ticket...."  
  
"His first lesson in safe sex, given by," Jim pointed at Blair, " _you_."  
  
"The day his bride walks down the aisle toward him and let's hope _that_ happens _after_ the safe sex talk...."  
  
"And _way_ after his graduation from kindergarten and his first date...."  
  
"The first time he tells us we don't know anything."  
  
"The first time he tells us to stay out of his life...."  
  
They both looked at each other, smiled and said, "Nah, he'll never say that!" Then laughing, Blair added, "Well, at least not until he's six."  
  
"The first time he tells us he's _not_ going to college," Jim added.  
  
"Oh, that'll be the first time _you_ kill him, right?"  
  
"No, that'll be the first time he tells us some girl thinks she's missed her period."  
  
Slowly, they began to undress each other.  
  
"The first time he interrupts us while we're _discussing_ riding habits?"  
  
Blair smiled at that as he helped pull Jim's shirt off, then added, "The first time we sit him down and talk about drugs." Then he glanced up at Jim and asked, "Isn't that one scheduled for next week?"  
  
Jim unzipped Blair's denim shorts and said, "No, the drug talk is penciled in for February, 2002."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Jim's fingers stopped as suddenly serious eyes fastened onto Blair's.  
  
"The first time someone hassles him about us."  
  
Blair smoothed a hand over Jim's chest and said, "The first time he puts them in their place--with words of wisdom."  
  
"Words of wisdom?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Goes something like this; 'see, my poppy _used_ to be a woman, but everyone got him, i mean _her_ , confused with my daddy, so mommy had a sex change operation'."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Blair brought Jim's head down within reach and as he rested his lips against Jim's, he whispered, "The first time his first baby is put into his arms...."  
  
"And we're going crazy taking videos...."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Jim rested his hands on Blair's naked hips and pulled the pliant body with him as he dropped back onto the bed. As Blair's head rested on his shoulder, Jim nuzzled warm, silky hair and murmured, "We're so damn lucky."  
  
"Yeah, we are. But now I'm ready for some _personal_ fireworks, Jim," Blair whispered into heated skin.  
  
"What a coincidence, I'm the fireworks master. Get ready for the show of your life, Chief."  
  
"Been ready--for a lifetime."  
  
~~The End~~

 

_Anxious to discover how Jim handles more swimming lessons and his memories of a certain fountain? Or how Blair deals with Jim's failure to acknowledge him at the fireworks stand? Well, tune in to future stories as we present (among other things) Jim, Blair and Jake on their first vacation._


End file.
